Not My Baby
by Flippzy The Edward Slayer
Summary: After saving his life, Fred feels like he owes her something. He gets his chance when she is found in the shop, holding a little girl, with no where to go. FredxHermione Chapter 3 Finally up!
1. Chapter 1: When Babies Fly

Not My Baby

Auther's Note: Hi guys, the story I'm about to tell is one where Fred doesn't die, and it's because of Hermione. So now, he needs to find a way to repay her, and what better way to honor his motives than to take care of a child with her? Let's find out!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (That would be great though,) and the only characters that are mine are the baby, a woman named Judy, and her husband, Carl. Enjoy!

Fred: They _should_ enjoy it, I mean, come on! It has ME in it.

Hermione: You are SUCH a narcissist!

Fred: Hey! I'm not a Malfoy, nor am I a girl!

Hermione: *growls in frustration*

Chapter 1: When Babies Fly

"_Beauty lies in the eyes of a beholder…yet the heart "sees" more than the eyes do most of the time…and this is why we close our eyes whenever we are kissing."_-------Anonymous

Business was booming at Weasely's Wizard Wheezes in the middle of August. Kids were making last minute visits to the joke shop before they were sent off to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. After all the renovating and trauma were over, it was time to set things as close to normal as normal could be after recuperating from a war two years previous.

Fred Weasely looked at his surroundings, and smiled. To this day, he still thinks of what might've happened if Hermione Granger hadn't yanked him out of the way before the wall came tumbling down on him from an explosion. Still, he didn't go unscathed (like many people didn't during the war), for he now had a permanent limp on his leg from when some debris came crashing down on him as he made a getaway. Oh, but how it could've been so much worse. If Hermione hadn't alfread fancied his brother, or even if Ron hadn't been standing right there, the smart, young Gryffindor would've wound up with Fred's tongue down her throat! As it was, she was neither his, nor had Ron left the premises without her. He felt like he owed her something, however.

He didn't know that he would in a very short amount of time. Unbeknownst to him, Hermione and Ron had decided that they were fighting more in their relationship, that they had as friends. They had also decided that they could feel nothing but friendship, and so, broke up a month ago.

Suddenly, someone tapped his shoulders.

"Erm…excuse me…I need some help finding a gift," Came a voice behind him.

He turned around to see Harry Potter standing there before him. "Well, if it isn't the Great Harry Potter, the boy who lived, and lived, and won," he shouted theatrically. Harry cleared his throat nervously at realizing that everyone was now staring at him as Fred continued. "Such an _honor_ to bask in the presence of the Chosen One!"

"George, cut it out," Harry whispered nervously.

"Cut what out?" asked the real George, looking confused as he walked away from the Skiving Snack Box collection to join his twin and Harry.

Fred feigned shock and horror.

"George! The famous Harry Potter, the 'boy-who-lived-and-is-currently-dating-our-dearest-little-sister' can't even remember our names!" he wailed mockingly.

"What shall we do, dearest brother?" cried a joking George.

"We must dye our hairs different colors and take on different accents!" Fred replied dramatically.

Harry rolled his eyes and muttered, "yeah, when babies fly…"

Suddenly, before either twin could rely, a baby had indeed found one of the "Miniature Brooms" on display, had somehow got its hands on the toy, and was now barreling towards Harry, Fred, and George!

"**Look out!"**

"**Get out of the way!"**

"**Someone stop it!"** were the cries of the customers in the shop.

Fred, George, and Harry tried every spell to no avail.

Suddenly, a long, slender arm shot out of the crown, grabbed the baby's foot, and yanked the baby girl free. She proceeded to sail into the air, when the owner of the arm jumped, caught the baby, and landed with a loud crash behind the counter. The three boys walked slowly over to the crash sight behind the counter when they had heard the little girl cry. What they saw made them gasp! There, cradling and soothing the baby girl in her arms, was Hermione Granger!

**Auther's note:** What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter! I hope to update as much as possible. However, I will be very busy these next two months, so please be patient! Review!


	2. Chapter 2: Hermione's Crazy Month

Not My Baby

Author's Note: Hi guys, now I know that a few of you might be confused about what's going on in the first chapter, and hopefully this chapter will explain why the baby was flying in the shop and why the baby is NOT Hermione's.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (That would be great though,) But I do own a Hedwig plushie and the only characters that are mine are the baby, a woman named Judy, and her husband, Carl. Enjoy!

Fred: Strangely, I'm hungry

Hermione: You sound surprised?

Fred: I mean, I'm rarely EVER hungry

Hermione: 0.0 YOUR STOMACH IS LIKE AN EMPTY VORTEX THAT CAN NEVER BE FILLED!!!!

Me:…….meow?

Chapter 2: Hermione's Crazy Month

"_Beauty lies in the eyes of a beholder…yet the heart "sees" more than the eyes do most of the time…and this is why we close our eyes whenever we are kissing."_-------Anonymous

Later that night…

Fred was running his hands through his hair. He couldn't believe what had just happened earlier today.

FLASHBACK:

_After Hermione had stood up, she looked at Fred, and looked a bit embarrassed. When she had walked up to him, she ask quietly, _

"_Could we talk alone?" She looked around at the other people staring at her and the young girl, and Fred realized the predicament. He motioned with his arm to the stairs that led to his loft. Once Hermione was going up the stairs, he walked over to George and Harry. _

"_Could you…" he began._

"_Not to worry, little brother. Harry and I will take care of the customers. You find out what's going on with Hermione," replied George._

"_That really Hermione's baby?" asked an incredulous Harry_

"_That's what I'm going to find out…" said Fred. With that, he dashed up the stairs, but not before placing a silencing charm on the loft. Whatever Hermione was going to tell him, he was pretty sure she didn't want other people to know._

END FLASHBACK

Fred turned to Hermione. "Okay, so….who is that, and…..just…WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! Did RON do this to you? Where is he?" He seemed to be in a furious rage. He knew that Ron and Hermione had been dating, but they weren't married, and also, Fred didn't know why, but he didn't seem too happy at the thought of Hermione having Ron's baby. _"I wonder why that is…_' he thought

At this point, Hermione just burst out, "Would you PLEASE shut up for a minute and let me speak? No, she is not Ron's, she's not even technically MINE you dolt!" Fred gave her a wide eyed look and merely nodded, shutting up instantly.

She made a motion with her hand to invite him to sit next to her on the couch. He took her invitation and sat next to her and proceeded to put his head in his hands. For some reason, just seeing her in such a disheveled state was making him think about her situation, thus making his brain hurt from thinking too much. (**far too much**)

Hermione saw this and she bit her lip. Fred truly was her last hope. Would he believe her? "Why don't I start from the beginning."

"That would be nice," muttered Fred from within his hands.

Hermione opened her mouth, and began to tell her tale….

(AN: From this point on, the story will be written in first person from Hermione's point of view.)

It all started last month in my apartment. I had just got back from my job at the Ministry and was settling down for a good read. Oh, don't look so mockingly surprised, Fred. (She said as he gave her just that look. She rolled her eyes and continued.)

It was wonderful to know that I had the day off the next day and that I would be free to do what I wanted. Maybe hang out with Harry and Ron, or possibly just stay home and read some more. I could have also gone to visit you and George, see what you were up to. (At this point her cheeks were unconsciously flushed while his ears started to turn a light pink.) However, just as I was starting a new story, there was a knock at my door. I walked over to it and opened it to find a relative of mine from America, that I haven't seen in at least Five years. It was Judy Hanson, and her Baptist husband, Carl. However, Carl didn't really look at me, he just turned his head to the side. In his arms, or at least I THINK he was carrying her, was their two-year-old daughter, Natalie. (She pointed to the little girl asleep next to her on the couch.)

"I'm guessing you're not here for a nice family visit?" I had asked dryly. You need to understand that Judy is very self-absorbed and doesn't care an iota about anyone except herself. I could tell that she didn't really pay attention to Natalie, the way she was reaching for her mother, and Judy in return, didn't even look at her.

Suddenly, since I wasn't looking at him, Carl had dumped their daughter, literally _dumped_ her into my arms as his wife said "we need you to look after the kid while we're vacationing in Europe. Don't worry, she's easy to handle, and if she gets too rowdy, then just smack her a few times until she shuts up!" I couldn't _believe_ what I was hearing! Still, I said nothing, due to the fact that they would probably just shut me down with their silly Muggle Bible views, so I only asked, "for how long?"

"Three months, give or take a few" was her reply.

I gaped at her. THREE MONTHS??? I couldn't believe it! This basically meant that Natalie would be with me for October, November, and December! I was still wondering why they had decided to even bring Natalie to Europe! I mean, Judy has a younger sister around my age, and she absolutely ADORES Natalie. However, when I asked this, Carl had begun to go into a blind rage. "I will NOT let that Devil Woman go anywhere NEAR my daughter!! Family or no, she is a sinner, and she WILL go to hell for her wrongdoings!" I was shocked, and angry, especially since Judy didn't seem to defend her own sister! However, I was curious as to _why_ he was calling her such things, when Judy said, "Oh, it's only because she's a Catholic and she likes women. No big deal." I swear, this woman was such a ditz. I wanted to hit her over the head with any heavy object I could find, using _Wingardium Leviosa_. I knew that Natalie probably needed this vacation WAY more than her parents. So, I agreed to take care of her. I couldn't let her stay in the "care" of her parents for another moment. As we were talking about her usual needs, I cradled her in my arms. Surprisingly, she took to me instantly and fell asleep.

Judy left, but not without saying good-bye using air kisses like she was some stuck up rich girl. With that, the door slammed shut and I conjured up a crib for little Natalie next to my reading chair so that I could watch her. I smiled at the peaceful child, all the while, thinking '_This won't be so bad. I think she'll be better off in these three months than she ever had in her entire two years of life! I'm going to make sure that happens!_' I had thought. However, she was WAY more than I thought I could handle.

The first week I had her, Natalie didn't seem to want to do much of anything. If I pointed to something fun, she would shake her head and say, "Evil." Somebody had been paying too close attention to her father. Even when I tried to feed her, she shook her head. This was one stubborn baby! However, after that first week of convincing her that I was giving her "good" things, she began to lighted and loosen up and giggle. She would play with certain toys, but was still cautious. However, she suddenly began to become TOO loose, and the neighbors were finding out. There were…many occasions when Little Natalie would crash some pans, throw food out the window, and even set my rug on fire, just by tipping a VERY tiny candle!

Well, unfortunately, my landlord finally got wind of this and after three and a half weeks of all the chaos and destruction, she came to me and said, "This getting WAY out of control, Granger!!! Also, I was under the impression that you were QUITE alone in this apartment! You know the rules. You have too many occupants in your room."

"But it's only me and…" I tried to get out.

"But nothing. It was one thing to allow your…..creature…" she looked disdainfully at Crookshanks "but a little girl without proper living quarters…and _no husband?!_ I am sorry to say that it is a hazard to not only me, but to my residents, and I must ask you to leave! After you pay this month's rent, I want you out!" With that, she stormed out of the apartment room. I looked at Natalie, who didn't seem to have a care in the world as she played with her toes, trying to figure out that "Piggy Game" that I played with her only the night before. I sat on the ground next to her and my beloved Crookshanks and hid my head in my hands. What was going to do, now? Then I thought….RON! I could ask Ron! We were..you know…still going out at the time…so I went over to his house with Natalie in my arms. I knocked on the door, heard a rustling of clothes and feet, and I found a very disheveled Ron with an inside out t-shirt on, lipstick marks on his face, and a half naked Lavender Brown right behind him, looking over his shoulder to see who was at the door. Ron suddenly looked up at Hermione with wide eyes and instantly began stuttering…"H-Hermione!! It-It's not what it looks…is that a baby?" was all he could say. Hermione looked instantly heartbroken. "Th-That's all you have….t-to say?" Is that all he had to say to me? No, he goes on to say, "so…ummm…what brings you…uh..here?"

"Oh, nothing, just that…we're over, and we can't be anything more than friends..maybe not even that!" I left with tears in my eyes. So…now I have no home, no boyfriend, and a little two-year-old girl who I just can't leave alone. Just at the sight of magic, she shrieks, giggles, and goes CRAZY over it!

(AN: this is now the end of her story)

Fred's face finally dawned with realization. "So _that's_ why she was flying on the broom!" he said triumphantly. Hermione nodded as she looked at the sleeping girl next to her. That was another reason she had said yes. This girl was too sweet and adorable to be the daughter of such negligent parents. However, this was reality. She brushed a few strands of Natalie's hair before turning to face Fred once more. "You also said you have nowhere to stay, now?" he remarked.

"Which leads me to my next question…."

"Yes?"

"Can we stay here…if only for a while?"

To be continued….

**AN: Sorry about cliffhanger! What do you think Fred will say? Also, sorry about the long wait, I've been…preoccupied with work and a play. So, until next time, I would like to thank Sweeneysbestfriend and AkashaAvani for their help and support. They shall be helping me write this story. See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3: What George Saw

Not My Baby

Author's Note: Wow!!! It's been so long since I last posted, so please forgive me! Since the school year has started, well, let's just say it all came crashing down after that. But, having said that, I plan on making more updates as soon as I can, so thank you for being patient, and without further ado, Here is Chapter three of "Not My Baby"

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (That would be great though,) But, I do own a Hedwig plushie and the only characters that are mine are Natalie, a woman named Judy, and her husband, Carl. Enjoy!

Fred: Oh, Hermione, how I love thee soo….

Hermione: *Makes some retching sounds*

Me: *munches on a cookie* mmmmm coooookiee…..

Chapter 3: New Roommates and What George Saw

"_Beauty lies in the eyes of a beholder…yet the heart "sees" more than the eyes do most of the time…and this is why we close our eyes whenever we are kissing."_-------Anonymous

_She brushed a few strands of Natalie's hair before turning to face Fred once more. "You also said you have nowhere to stay, now?" he remarked._

"_Which leads me to my next question…."_

"_Yes?"_

"_Can we stay here…if only for a while?"_

Fred looked at her for a few seconds with a thoughtful gaze and then looked around the apartment. It was roomy enough, but mainly for two people. That's why Fred and George had gotten it the first place. A place to stay, with other rooms to make experiments. There was no way he could have room for Hermione or her little…."guest," unless he A) Had Hermione and Natalie sleep on the couch (which he was not even considering) or B) Somehow persuade George to move out. Both ideas seemed quite unlikely.

However, seeing the desperate look on Hermione's face, and hearing her story, he couldn't exactly throw her out…could he? After all, he OWED her his own LIFE! But, what was he going to tell George? His own brother? He rolled his eyes as he kept thinking and thinking it over until he finally gave in. He put his head down for a few seconds, then nodded to Hermione. "Alright, you guys can stay, but I have to let George know…and—"

He was cut off as Hermione rushed over to him and gave him a long, loving, hug. Whatever he was about to say was completely lost to him as he slowly, and nervously returned her hug. If she only knew what this was doing to him, but he'd never tell. Not unless she was feeling the same way.

Suddenly, George burst through the door saying, "Oi! Are you gonna be in there all……day…" He stopped talking when he saw something he thought he would NEVER be witness to. Fred was letting Hermione and the kid stay with them….and they were hugging. He sighed and decided to shut up before he let another outburst come from his mouth, lest he be discovered as witness to their…current position. He gave a small smile and walked out the door, but on the inside, his heart was breaking. His little brother no longer needed him, and he had other things to worry about now, besides the shop. _I wonder if Harry will let me kick out Ron, and then let me be his NEW roommate. _

He snickered at the thought. It was more than his widdle brother deserved. He had been walking to the store the other day when he noticed Hermione talking to Ron with a look of betrayal on her face. "…..we're through.." she had said with the hint of a sob starting to form. George was surprised and couldn't help being curious, so he walked a little further and hid behind some trash cans. Right before Hermione apparated away, the door still slightly open, George got a good look at his brother and what..or more like _who_ was behind him, half naked and lipstick markings all over his face. He growled. How could someone sink so low? He thought of giving Ron a good piece of his mind, but that would've blown his cover, and the couple would instantly know that he had been eavesdropping. He let go of the breath that he didn't know that he had been hiding and walked the rest of the way to the shop. All the while, he thought of different ways of making Ickle Ronnikins and his "mistress" suffer. He had the perfect plan, but he'd worry about it tomorrow.

That's what he had thought of doing, especially when Hermione came into Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, with her kid's…er…grand entrance. But then, she had wanted to talk to Fred, more than himself. He had always known that Fred fancied her. Even before she saved his life, he had always had a soft spot for the wild-haired witch. Now she was moving in with them..or maybe..more like she was moving in with Fred. George loved the girl, but not like Fred did. And there really wasn't that much room. So, there was only one thing to do. George peeked into the room where Fred and Hermione and "Natalie," was it? were sleeping on the couch, and then slowly walked inside. He went to the kitchen and began to create something that would make Ron eat his words..literally. He set the new product, in the shape of a muffin, on the counter, and began to pack his things. "That should be everything.." he muttered after an hour and a half of just packing some clothes and half the experiments. Then, there was the note to Fred, of course.

George took one last look at the old room and gave a sad smile before ruffling both Fred's and Hermione's heads lightly and apparated out of the flat, and into Harry and Ron's apartment near Little Winghing. He looked around and noticed that Harry still wasn't home, and judging from the sounds emitting from upstairs, Ron was still…busy… (EWWIE!!!!) George gave a sly, and sick grin as he thought of what he had in store for his brother. He began to feel around for the muffin in his pocket..only to find it…Gone? ' _Oh no!!!_' he thought, '_It's still in the flat_!' George sighed at the waste of a good prank. Sure, he could go back for it, but he was feeling strangely lazy at the moment as his sly grin came back. "Maybe they won't notice.." he mumbled with glee as he gave a small giggle to himself.

_**Meanwhile…..**_

Back at the apartment, Hermione opened her eyes to find that she had slept through most of the day and the rest of the night. It was now nearly dawn! She looked to her left to find Natalie curled up in a ball right by Hermione's thigh, and to her right, Fred was slumped over with his mouth wide open, snoring softly, and drool coming from the corner of his mouth. She resisted the urge to laugh. She sighed and stretched. '_I'm not going to be going back to bed anytime soon, so I guess I can look around..'_

It was then that she saw a muffin on the counter. It looked really fresh, and it was then that Hermione's stomach began to growl. Though she was the only one awake, she still felt slightly embarrassed at how loud her stomach was being. She rubbed it and went to the kitchen and took the muffin from the counter and took a bite….

**AN: OMG!!! I am soooo sorry I haven't updated in forever!! Too much going on, my head hurts! Ah well, I've put this off for way too long, and you guys deserve new chapters. So, after this Sunday, I believe that I shall be updating a lot more frequently!! ******** So, keep a happy outlook, and to those who have reviewed my story, THANK YOU!!!**


End file.
